Mollusca
by nawanawal
Summary: eh, ternyata ada Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun :p
1. Chapter 1

Aku berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura. Tangan kananku membawa catatan kecil. Tentu saja catatan itu aku baca, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka buang waktu. Tangan kiriku memegangi tas yang tergantung pada bahu kiriku. Seperti itu kira-kira posisiku sekarang. Seragamku masih baru, menandakan diriku ini adalah siswa baru. Bukan baru dalam artian siswa transfer, tapi memang aku baru masuk SMA. Ini hari pertama aku sekolah sebagai murid tahun pertama, di SMA Syoyo.

Saat-saat yang sangat kunantikan. Aku sudah menyiapkan naskah pidato semalam. Aku sudah berlatih berpidato di depan cermin. Aku berlatih pidato untuk memberikan sambutan sebagai peserta baru terbaik seangkatanku. Dan saat sang MC memanggil nama peserta didik terbaik itu, aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku dengan muka depresi. Tidak, dari dulu aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Aku tak percaya ada yang bisa menyaingiku. Tolong hentikan, kenapa sang MC memanggil-manggil nama itu sedari tadi? Ataukah nama itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku karena menabur benih benci dalam diriku?

Badanku panas. Aku merasa sangat loyo. Badan kurusku sudah ambruk di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi. Kurasakan kakiku panas sekali. Apakah aku akan sakit disaat-saat yang seperti ini? Sungguh buang-buang waktu. Aku takkan membiarkan diriku bermalas-malasan. Meskipun badanku sakit, otakku tetap harus bekerja. Tiap hari aku belajar, karena harapanku adalah menjadi wanita hebat yang bisa menghasilkan 1M yen perbulan. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi pupus karena demam ini membuatku merasakan pusing yang sangat.

"Are?" ucap seorang cowok

Ada seorang cowok yang mendekatiku. Rupanya ia sudah mengamatiku sedari tadi. Tanpa berkata-kata ia menggendongku. Tenagaku sudah habis melawan demam ini. Kepalaku sudah terasa pusing sekali. Tapi, ini jalan menuju rumahku. Bagaimana cowok ini bisa tahu tempat tinggalku? Ataukah, cowok ini akan menculikku dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku tapi ia kebetulan saja lewat sini?

"Pak Mizutani, ini putri anda hampir pingsan di jalan" ucap cowok itu

"Terimakasih Haru, kau sudah mengantarkan putriku pulang" ucap ayahku

Sebenarnya siapa cowok itu? Aku terlalu cuek hingga tak pernah menyadari keadaan sekitar. Yang aku pedulikan hanya belajar, belajar, dan yang aku lakukan sekarang, aku sedang berlatih mengerjakan soal-soal kalkulus dll. Disaat seperti ini, seorang guru muda datang menghampiriku. Membuat moodku jelek saja karena mengganggu aku yang sedang belajar.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah di kantor ya" ucap guru itu padaku

Berisik, ruang kelas ini sangat berisik meskipun masih ada seorang guru. "diam" ucapku hingga membuat semuanya terdiam. Aku melanjutkan lagi acara belajarku yang sempat tertunda. Kudengar bisik-bisik mereka yang mengatai aku 'Dry Ice'. Tak ku pedulikan, bukan urusanku. Urusanku disini hanyalah belajar. Aku mengambil isi pensil di tasku, yang kugeletakkan di kursi sebelah tempat dudukku. Satu bulan ini aku selalu duduk sendirian, karena murid yang duduk di sebelahku ini belum pernah masuk sejak kejadian di hari pertama itu. Isu ini sudah tersebar luas di Syoyo, bahkan sekolah tetangga. 'Phantom of first year' itu adalah julukan untuk murid yang seharusnya duduk di sebelahku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, kebanyakan dari mereka yang berpapasan dengan ku sedang membicarakan 'Phantom of first year' itu. Bukan urusanku, urusanku sekarang adalah pergi ke ruang guru menemui guru muda itu. Aku sempat terkekeh mendengar permohonan guru itu.

"Aku mohon padamu Shizuku" ucap guru muda

"Tidak mau, itu bukan urusanku" balasku

Bagaimanapun juga, akhirnya aku jadi mau karena guru itu menyogokku. Ia bilang kalau aku mau mengantarkan surat ini pada 'Phantom of first year', aku akan mendapatkan buku kalkulus. Argh... capek sekali. Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada tempat tidurku. Tapi, ini buang-buang waktu. Aku melanjutkan belajar di meja belajarku.

"Shizuku, makan dulu" ucap ayahku

"Nanti" jawabku seperlunya

"Shizuku, bila kuperhatikan kau terus menerus belajar. Padahal, gadis seusiamu itu biasanya suka baca manga atau ngerumpi sama teman-temannya" ucap ayahku mengganggu belajarku

"Buang-buang waktu" jawabku seadanya

"Hey, biasanya juga gadis seusiamu sedang merasakan kasmaran"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Shizuku, apakah ini musim dingin? Kenapa ruanganmu di penuhi salju?"

"Sudahlah jangan ngelantur. Aku akan makan saja daripada diganggu terus" ucapku sambil marah-marah

Apa yang ayahku bilang? Gadis seusiaku suka baca manga? Itu buang-buang waktu. Gadis seusiaku suka ngerumpi? Itu buang-buang waktu. Lagipula, aku tak punya teman. Aku tak suka mengurusi hal yang bukan urusanku. Aku sangat merasa nyaman bila bisa berada sendirian tanpa gangguan orang lain. Banyak orang yang bilang aku aneh, gak penting itu bukan urusanku. Mereka menjulukiku 'Dry Ice'.

Aku mendapat julukan itu sejak usia enam tahun. Waktu itu aku masih sekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Mereka semua aneh karena menangisi hewan peliharaan yang mati. Memangnya kelinci mati itu bisa membuat kita menjadi juara? Mereka menjulukiku 'Dry Ice' karena aku tak menangisi kelinci mati itu. Memang apa pentingnya kelinci itu untukku? Itu bukan urusanku.

"Sensei, aku mau pulang dulu" ucapku waktu itu

"Kenapa? Kelinci peliharaan kita mati" ucap sang guru

"Aku tak bisa belajar bila orang-orang di sekitarku terus menangis. Aku mau belajar di rumah"

Kira-kira seperti itu percakapan antara aku dan guru tua itu. Semuanya berhenti menangis dan menatapku dalam diam. Memang apa salahnya kalau aku tak mau mengurusi urusan orang lain? Aku tak suka mengurusi urusan orang lain, kecuali yang satu ini. Aku mau mengantarkan surat ini karena sogokan dari guru muda itu. Aku mau melakukannya karena itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusanku.

Apa? Ternyata rumah 'Phantom of first year' itu bersebelahan denganku? Kubaca lagi nama yang tertera pada surat itu, disana tertulis 'Yoshida Haru' dan kubaca tulisan di gerbang rumah tetanggaku, disana tertulis 'Kediaman Yoshida'. Dengan tangan bergetar aku memencet tombol bel itu. Keluarlah seorang cowok yang mukanya familiar. Cowok itu sangat mirip dengan cowok yang menggendongku waktu itu. Mungkin cowok ini kakak dari cowok yang kemarin menggendongku.

"Mizutani?" panggilnya

"Maaf, saya mau mengantarkan surat ini untuk Yoshida Haru" jawabku

"Oh, adikku?"

Aku memberikan surat itu dan meninggalkan kakak itu. Tapi, kakak itu menawariku mampir. Ini pertama kali aku ditawari untuk mampir ke rumah orang. Aku bingung bagaimana aku harus menolak. Akhirnya aku duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Yoshida. Aku tak suka akan hal ini, buang-buang waktu. Aku mengambil ringkasan Biologiku. Aku membaca ringkasan itu sembari menunggu sang empunya rumah.

"Are?" ucap cowok yang membawa minuman kearahku itu

"Kau, yang menggendongku kemarin?" tanyaku

Prang... cowok itu membuang baki berisi gelas itu begitu saja. Memangnya apa yang salah padaku? Dia langsung berjalan menuju jendela, apa? Kulihat sepertinya dia mau melompat dari jendela. Tubuhnya tertahan oleh jendela yang bertralis itu. Bodoh, apakah kau sebodoh itu? Cowok yang menggendongku waktu itu akhirnya duduk di sebelahku dengan kepala penuh lebam akibat jitakan kakaknya Haru.

"Maaf Mizutani, adikku memang aneh" ucap kakak itu

"Apakah dia adikmu?" tanyaku

Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Memang apa salahnya bertanya? Kenapa semua orang menganggapku aneh? Wajarkan bila aku bertanya karena tak tahu.

"Kita ini tetangga, apakah kau tak mengenalku?" ucap cowok yang menggendongku waktu itu

"Mizutani, dia ini adikku" ucap kakaknya Haru

He? Tidak mungkin. Jadi 'Phantom of first year' itu adalah tetanggaku? Apa? Jadi sang setan tahun pertama itu yang menggendongku kemarin? Ha? Aku panik setengah mati, aku takut berada dekat-dekat dengan cowok ini.

"Yoshida, aku pamit dulu" ucapku

"Panggil saja aku Haru" ucapnya sambil cengar-cengir

Oh iya, dan satu hal lagi yang baru aku ingat. Waktu itu ayahku memanggil cowok yang menggendongku dengan nama panggilan Haru. Arghh... aku ingin menjerit. Sejak kapan aku jadi selemot ini? Aku harus belajar dengan rajin. Aku harus mengasah IQ-ku. Aku tak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Aku harus menjadi nomer satu diantara nomer satu.

Malam ini juga, aku akan mengasah IQ-ku. Berdasarkan test terakhir kali, aku tahu bahwa IQ –ku sudah mencapai angka 131. Itu angka yang lumayan untukku. Sebenarnya aku geram sendiri karena IQ-ku tak naik-naik. Memang harus bagaimana lagi sih? Aku sudah berlatih mengerjakan soal pengetes IQ berkali-kali. Aku sudah belajar kesana kemari. Takkan kubiarkan otakku menganggur sebentarpun. Bahkan ketika aku berada di wc. Aku menempeli dinding wc ku dengan kertas-kertas yang kulaminating. Jadi, aku bisa belajar juga saat mandi. Dinding kamarku, jangan ditanya. Kalian takkan melihat celah lagi pada dinding kamarku. Semua bagian yang terlihat olehku, pasti aku tempeli dengan ringkasan-ringkasan pelajaran. Tapi, kenapa IQ-ku hanya segitu saja? Aku tambah geram saat tak berhasil menemukan buku penguji IQ baruku itu. Dimana?

Saatnya aku pikir lagi. Aku harus bisa mengasah otakku. Siang ini, setelah aku pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan kaki melewati jalan. Ingat Shizuku! Kau lewat jalan yang seperti apa? Argh... aku selalu membaca ketika berjalan. Tapi, setidaknya pandangan periperhalku masih menangkap warna pink. Eto... eto kira-kira... apa ya? Oh iya benar juga. Aku pulang lewat jalan yang kanan kirinya terdapat pohon Sakura. Tadi saat aku pulang lewat sana, bunganya sedang berguguran. Terbukti dari kelopak bunganya yang terselip di buku yang aku baca saat jalan. Oh iya, benar juga. Ada toko buku di dekat sana. Toko itu berwarna biru, pokoknya dominan biru. Saat aku masuk kedalam, selalu pelayan toko itu yang menyapaku. Rupanya pelayan toko itu masih muda dan cantik. Tapi, bukan pelayan toko itu yang ingin aku ceritakan.

Setelah kubeli buku itu, aku membacanya seraya mencari alamat Yoshida Haru. Karena gemetaran, oh iya aku ingat sekarang. Awalnya aku akan memasukkan surat itu ke kotak pos saja, tapi aku terkagetkan oleh kakaknya Haru dan yang aku masukkan adalah buku psikotesku. Yes, aku berhasil mengingat kejadiannya. Mungkin IQ-ku sekarang sudah meningkat. Yatta... 'Kresek' suara apa itu? Ternyata ayah dan adikku sama-sama sedang mengintipku. Gawat, sejak kapan aku jadi ekspresif seperti ini. Meskipun hanya gerakan mengepalkan tangan, itu bukan aku banget.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" ucapku dengan aura yang bisa membekukan air dalam gelas yang dipegang ayahku

"Mengerikan" ucap adikku

"Kalau adikmu sudah berkata-kata, berarti..." ucap ayahku

"Urusi urusan kalian saja" ucapku sambil meninggalkan mereka

"Hey Shizuku, apakah perbendaharaan katamu hanya itu-itu saja? Yang aku dengar dari kamu hanyalah urus,urusan, dan urusi. Apakah kehidupan remaja itu penuh dengan urus-urus?" ucap adikku

Sejak kapan adikku jadi secerewet itu? Biarkan saja anjing menggonggong. Bukan urusanku. Argh aku menjadi sering menggunakan kata-kata itu. Meski hanya monolog dalam pikiranku saja. Tapi, benar juga kata adikku. Argh, gak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caraku mengambil buku psikotesku? Haruskah aku memanjat pagar di depanku ini? Baiklah, aku akan memanjat pagar ini. Argh, terasa capek sekali. Butuh setengah jam untuk memanjat dinding itu. Salahku sendiri sih karena tak pernah melatih ototku. Aku sudah berada diatas, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku turun? Hah aku depresi karena tak bisa turun. Seperti ada yang menahanku. Argh... apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Mizutani, rok mu tersangkut" ucap Haru

"Oh, arigatou" ucapku sambil menarik rokku

Nani? Argh? Mukaku merah, sejak kapan Haru ada di depanku? Hah? Aku sempat ngelamun sebentar dan brush rokku sobek sedikit. Salah siapa menggunakan rok disaat memanjat dinding. Tapi, jangan permasalahkan itu. Permasalahkan posisiku sekarang saja. Aku terjatuh diatas tubuh Haru. Aku langsung bangkit darinya. Aku takut sekali. Aku takut kalau Haru akan memarahiku.

"Mizutani, kau suka warna biru?" tanyanya

Are? Itu warna pantsu-ku. Pasti Haru sudah melihatnya. Aku takkan bisa jadi pengantin. Aku depresi saat itu juga.

"Hey, buku biru ini milikmu kan?" ucap Haru

"berikan padaku" ucapku sambil mencoba merebut buku itu darinya

"Tak secepat itu" ucapnya

"Kau pamrih?"

"Hey, aku menemukan buku ini di kotak posku. Jadi, ini milikku"

"Berikan padaku"

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Antar aku ke Mall akhir pekan" ucapnya dengan senyum merekah

Nani? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menabung sekian lamanya hanya untuk membeli buku mahal itu. Aku mengangguk kepala saja. Tiba-tiba Haru mendekatkan mukanya kearahku. Kini hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Dengan cepat aku menjauhkan diriku dari lelaki berbahaya itu.

"Mizutani, sepertinya aku memang menyukai mu" ucapnya

"Hah?"

"Iya, berdasarkan buku yang kau beli"

"Buku yang ku beli?" tanyaku sambil mengechek buku yang berada di tangan Haru

Memang tertulis tulisan Psikotest disampulnya, tapi tulisan kecil di bawah tulisan Psikotest itu K O I, 'KOI'! Koi yang berarti cinta. Aku semakin depresi karena telah menghabiskan uang tabunganku untuk membeli buku seperti itu. Rupanya aku salah ambil buku.

"Buku itu untukmu saja" ucapku pada Haru

"Arigatou, Shizuku. Saat akhir pekan nanti, pakailah baju warna pink ya." Ucap Haru

"Hey, aku sudah tak menginginkan buku itu lagi" bantahku

"Tapi kau telah berjanji padaku"ucap Haru

"Haru, kemari kau" ucap kakaknya

"Dah, Mizutani. Aku jemput kau jam 4" ucap Haru sambil melompati pagar rumahnya

Kakak Haru mengejar adiknya yang kabur itu. Are? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku yang telah melompati pagar rumah orang ini ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dan kata-kata Haru tentang perasaannya padaku terus saja membuat jantungku dag dig dug tak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan Doki Doki pada lawan jenis. Argh aku tak peduli. Itu tak penting. Aku pulang saja.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mizutani" ucap gadis di depanku

"Hm?" jawabku

"Aku mohon, ajari aku belajar agar aku bisa lulus ujian kemampuan minggu depan" ucap gadis itu

"Tunggu, tapi. Kimi tare?" tanyaku

"Mizutani-san, kita adalah teman sekelas. Kau tak mengenaliku?" ucap gadis itu

"Dia saja tak mengenaliku" ucap cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Mizutani ini sebenarnya orang nya baik, tapi dia terlalu fokus pada mapel hingga tak sempat menghafalkan nama kalian" ucap Haru

"Ha-haaa- Yoo-yo Yoshida Ha-ha- Haru" panggil gadis itu

"Nani?" balas Haru dengan senyum merekah

"Ternyata, kau baik" ucap gadis itu

"Mizutani juga baik, nyatanya ia mau menemaniku pergi akhir pekan ini" ucap Haru

"Deto?" tanya mereka kompak

Hah? Apa? Haru mengangguk? Jadi, Haru menganggap aku mau berkencan dengannya? Argh aku benci dengan situasi yang seperti sekarang ini. Buang-buang waktu. Aku mengambil buku rangkuman biologi. Haru tetap mengajakku ngobrol dengan mereka meski aku sedang membaca buku. Aku hanya merespon dengan anggukkan kepala atau gumam saja.

"Mizutani, kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Haru

"Hm" jawabku sambil mengangguk

Hah? Nani? Apa yang terjadi? Aku serasa jatuh ke black hole. Kedua orang yang duduk di depan ku dan Haru malah memberi selamat kepada kami. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari restaurant itu, tapi aku tak bisa keluar karena posisi duduk kami. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sangat memalukan bagiku untuk menjilat ludahku sendiri. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar statusku tetap single.

"Ada syaratnya" ucapku pada Haru

"Nani?" jawabnya dengan depresi

"Kau, harus bisa menduduki ranking satu pararel dan kau harus berangkat sekolah" ucapku

"Tapi, berangkat sekolah itu menakutkan sekali. Banyak orang-orang yang menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau aku memenuhi syarat yang pertama saja" ucap Haru

Apa? Aku tak salah dengar? Cowok yang duduk di sebelahku ini sombong sekali? Aku yang tiap hari belajar saja hanya menduduki peringkat kedua. Aku hanya memandangnya dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kalau itu, pasti Haru bisa" ucap gadis itu

"Hey, setidaknya perkenalkan diri kalian dulu sebelum membela cowok sombong ini" ucapku pada kedua orang itu

"Aku Natsume Asako. Karena kita sudah akrab, kau boleh memanggilku Natsume" ucap gadis itu

"Aku Souhei Sasahara, panggil saja aku Sasayan" ucap cowok itu

"Natsume, berikan alasanmu padaku! Mengapa kau percaya Haru bisa memenuhi syarat pertama?" ucapku dengan kata-kata yang berantakan banget

"Loh? Kau tak tahu? Yoshida Haru adalah siswa terbaik saat ujian masuk SMA Syoyo" ucap gadis itu

Yoshida Haru? Seorang Yoshida Haru? Apa? Tuhan tak adil. Aku yang tiap harinya belajar saja bisa dikalahkan oleh Yoshida Haru yang belum pernah berangkat sejak hari pertama itu? Pupus sudah harapanku, aku takkan berhasil mebuat kemungkinan aku tetap single besar. Tapi, iya masih ada satu hal lagi. Yoshida Haru takkan berangkat sekolah.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Seperti yang aku duga. Tak ada Haru di sekolah. Aku bahagia, sebahagianya. Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas lega tanpa mengkhawatirkan statusku. Aku masih saja mengotak-atik soal kalkulus ini. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Aku merasa kesulitan konsentrasi semenjak kenal dengan Haru. Aku memeriksa kerjaanku.

"Ini, temukan simpangan disini dulu" ucap Haru

He? Dia lebih cepat menemukan kesalahanku? Kenapa dia bisa lebih cermat dibanding aku? Aku kalah dari anak tak serius seperti dia? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan rankingku nanti karena kemampuan Haru. Aku menjadi lebih khawatir karena Haru mau berangkat sekolah. Sepertinya status singleku takkan bertahan.

"Shizuku, kau demam?" ucap Haru sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidatku

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku setengah teriak padanya

Semua yang di ruangan itu melongo melihatku berani membentak Yoshida Haru. Semua perhatian tertuju padaku, karena kemanapun aku pergi selalu dibuntuti Haru. Aku sih cuek-cuek aja, tidak penting.

"Shizuku, kau sedang belajar apa?" tanya Haru

"Bisakah kau diam?" ucapku

"Oh lagi belajar listrik statis ya?"

"Hm"

"Kau lebih suka atom negatif atau positif?"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Negatif atau positif?"

"Terserah"

"Terserah ya? Oke, kamu negatif aku positif"

"..."

"Kita saling tarik menarik"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cinta kita saling tarik menarik"

Aku meninggalkan Haru di kelas itu. Berisik sekali, dia selalu membuntutiku. Kemanapun aku pergi. Sedetikpun tak bisa bebas dari Haru. Kalau di toilet, itu pengecualian. Haru, tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Dia selalu berusaha mengajakku bicara meski aku diamkan. Tapi, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya merusak konsentrasiku.

"Sensei, apa maksudnya menjaga perasaan orang" Tanya Haru pada guru Biologi

"Eto, menjaga perasaan orang itu membuat orang itu nyaman berada di dekat kita" jawab sang guru

Haru, memangnya kau pikir ini sekolah apa forum? Dia bertanya seperti itu sambil sumringah. Cara ia duduk, menggangguku. Sejak kapan aku jadi memikirkan orang lain. Sadar Shizuku, itu semua tidak penting. Yang penting adalah belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tapi, sore ini aku rasanya ingin menjilat ludahku saja. Aku ingin membatalkan janjiku dengan Haru. Tapi, Haru sudah menjemputku. Dia benar-benar menjemputku. Sekarang, ia sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan ditemani oleh ayahku. Aku memakai baju berwarna pink sesuai permintaan Haru. Aku tak mau dibuat pusing sepanjang jalan bila kemauannya tak aku penuhi.

"Kawaii" ucap ayahku

Apa? Haru memakai kemeja berwarna pink? Bukannya warna pink itu warna cewek? Atau memang sedang trend seorang cowok pakai baju warna pink? Sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Tidak penting, yang penting Haru takkan berisik bila kemauannya aku penuhi.

"Shizuku, kau cantik sekali. Rupanya kau sudah mulai berkencan. Dengan tetangga pula. Ganbate anakku, nikmati masa mudamu" ucap ayahku

"Ayo Haru, kita berangkat" ucapku pada Haru tanpa mengindahkan ucapan ayahku.

Aku hanya mengikuti kemana Haru pergi. Aku tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku. Sedari tadi aku membaca catatan kecil yang aku pegang. Aku tak peduli Haru kemana, aku hanya mengikutinya dan Haru akan tenang tak menggangguku. Tiba-tiba suara berisik Haru menghilang. Rupanya kami berdua terpisah. Aku bersyukur. Aku melihat ke kanan kiriku. Dimana aku? Aku belum pernah ketempat ini. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan Mall. Aku tak merasa panik sedikitpun, justru aku semakin merasa bersyukur karena bisa membaca dengan tenang.

"Mizutani?" ucap seorang cowok

"hm" jawabku

"Kau sendirian?"

"Hm"

"Hora, lihatlah aku siapa!" ternyata Yuzan

Argh, kenapa duniaku sempit sekali. Aku bersyukur karena sempat terpisah dengan Haru. Tapi, sekarang malah bertemu dengan kakaknya.

"Moshi-moshi... Haru kau dimana?... Ini pacarmu sedang bersamaku... Roger" ucap Yuzan pada Haru lewat telepon

Aku benar-benar sudah kebal. Jadi, aku abaikan saja kesalahpahaman itu. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, aku bisa belajar sekarang. Tapi, Yuzan terus saja mengajakku ngobrol. Aku jadi geram sendiri. Karena merasa bosan diajak ngobrol terus, akhirnya aku menanggapi obrolan Yuzan, kakaknya Haru.

Aku masih saja membaca ringkasan Kimia itu saat Yuzan mengajakku menemui Haru. Langkah Yuzan terhenti, oh rupanya aku dan dia sudah sampai di taman bermain. Sudah sepi sih, tapi bodo amat. Aku tetap membaca ringkasan ini. "Shizuku, aishiteru" ucap Haru. Aku hanya menoleh sebentar dan lanjut membaca ringkasan Kimiaku. "Shizuku, tidurlah denganku malam ini" ucapnya membuatku menganga. Yuzan terlihat menahan ketawa. Aku menoleh tak percaya kearah Haru. Aku merasa khawatir karena berada di taman yang sepi ini bersama dua lelaki yang tampangnya sama itu. Aku rasakan kakiku bergetar. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Apa maksudnya mengajak tidur bersama? Apakah ini yang disebut sisi hentai remaja?

"Arigatou, Yuzan. Aku berhasil membuat Shizuku berhenti membaca selama 20 detik" ucap Haru

"Okey adikku, aku tunggu kisah kejantananmu" ucap Yuzan meninggalkan kami

"Aku mau pulang" ucapku dengan nada ngambek

"Are? Kau tahu jalan menuju rumah?"

"..." Skakmat

"Kau tahu maksudnya tidur bersama? Apakah kita harus camping agar bisa tidur bersama?"

"Are?"

"Yuzan menyuruhku berkata seperti itu"

"..." tak bisa berkata-kata

Aku dan Haru jalan menuju rumah. Haru masih saja cengengesan gak jelas. Aku lihat dia mulai membuka kemejanya. Tidak normal, aku membaca ringkasanku lagi. Aku semakin geram karena Haru hendak membuka resleting celananya.

"Haru, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku

"Kata Yuzan..."

"Baka, kau hanya dibodohi kakakmu saja"

"Apa? Teme?"

Sungguh membuatku miris. Cowok selemot ini mampu menyaingi kemampuanku. Apakah ia Einstein abad ke 21? Tidak, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya. Aku harus bisa menjadi nomor satu dari yang nomor satu. Kenapa aku bisa ngelantur? Kudengar Haru bersin. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi dia bertelanjang dada. Merepotkan saja. Aku memungut baju yang ia buang ke tanah begitu saja tadi. Aku membantunya memakai kemeja itu. Aku membantunya mengancingkan kancing bajunya satu persatu. Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan orang lain? Sadar Shizuki, jangan terlena. Terlena? Memangnya aku sedang kasmaran? Haru memegang kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi memegangi kerah bajunya. Otomatis aku menatapnya, dan argh... berapa lama ia akan menahan bibirnya di milikku? Aku tak percaya ini. Haru, Yoshida Haru, 'Phantom of first year' menciumku tepat di bibirku. Aku mengambil nafas dengan rakus setelah Yoshida melepaskan ciumannya. Kulihat ada semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipi Yoshida. Dia langsung mengeluarkan buku biru itu dari tasnya.

"Apakah kau merasa doki doki?" tanya Haru

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku merasa dadaku sangat sesak saat kau macam-macam seperti itu. Tentu saja aku merasa doki-doki" jawabku dengan nada marah-marah ga jelas

"Aku juga" ucapnya sambil merekahkan senyum

"Aku tak peduli" jawabku

"Jadi aku boleh menciummu kapanpun aku mau?"

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Kau juga menyukaiku kan?"

"Ha?" aku tak bisa berkata-kata

"Bila kau merasa doki-doki saat dekat dengan seseorang, itu tandanya kau mencintai orang itu. Jadi, kita sama-sama mencintai"

"Aku mau pulang saja"

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan pulang?"

"Lepaskan tanganku"

"Tak ada salahnya orang yang saling jatuh cinta bergandengan tangan"

"Kata siapa"

"Buku ini"

Haru menggandeng tanganku sepanjang perjalanan pulang.


	3. Chapter 3

Karena kejadian yang luar biasa kini aku menderita. Aku, sangat-sangat tidak layak mengalami hal seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi dalam hidupku. Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat tak melakukan kesalahan tapi dihukum? Itu lah yang terjadi padaku sekaarang. Aku sih tidak apa-apa bila disuruh buat main mapping tentang Kingdom(Bab dalam Biologi). Aku takkan merasa keberatan karena otakku ini sungguh encer, membuat tugas seperti itu sangatlah mudah untukku. Tapi, bagaimana perasaanku bila harus mengerjakannya dengan Haru? Terlebih ia selalu berisik di dekatku. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa menenangkan Haru? Itu masih jadi rahasia Ilahi.

Waktu itu aku dan Haru sedang tiduran di atap sekolah. Jujur aja, itu pertama kalinya aku tidur di atap sekolah. Lalu kami kembali sebelum bel pelajaran mulai. Tapi, Haru malah menyeretku ke kebun belakang gedung olah raga. Kalian tahu kan betapa leletnya aku saat lari? Iya, itu salahku karena tak pernah melatih ragaku. Sepele banget, dia kesana cuma mau lihat siput. Kemanakah perginya akal sehatmu Haru? Dia malah mengarahkan siput itu kearahku dengan tampang innocent. Aku yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa merangkak sambil nangis ga jelas. Aku takut sama siput itu.

"Hora, siput ini lucu kan?" ucap Haru

"Jauhkan siput itu dariku!" jawabku sambil menjauh dari Haru sekuat tenaga

"Lihat, kau dan siput ini sama"

"He? Kau katarak berapa centi? Buang siput itu! Cuci tanganmu"

"Cuci?"

"Iya, pake air"

"Tidak mau, aku kan baru saja menyentuh dirimu yang lain"

"Jangan ngelantur!"

"Siapa yang ngelantur, aku bilang tidak mau"

"Okey, aku takkan mau bergandengan tangan denganmu saat pulang"

"Roger, aku akan mencuci tanganku" ucap Haru sambil cengar-cengir

"Pakai sabun yang bersih!"

Haru itu merepotkanku saja. Tapi efektif juga sih menyogok Haru dengan hal seperti itu. Mungkin, lain kali aku harus mencium Haru agar ia mau tenang saat berada di dekatku. "Shizuku, apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucapku sambil menampar pipi kananku sendiri. Sakit sih, tapi lebih sakit otakku. Sejak aku bertemu dengan Haru, aku menjadi sering berpikiran ngelantur. Memangnya Haru itu siapa sih? Kebodohannya pantas aku acungi dengan empat jempol sekaligus.

"Kalian terlambat" ucap guru Biologi itu

Begitu sampai kelas aku dan Haru dimarahin habis-habisan. Disaat diriku sedang menghirup udara dengan rakus, Sensei ini memarahiku dan Haru di depan semuanya. Aku sih cuek aja, tapi tugas ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini bersama Haru. Haru kamu kelaut aja! He? Tapi, sejak aku bertemu dengan Haru, perbendaharaan kataku menambah. Aku jadi jarang mengucapkan kata urus, urusi, dan urusan meski monolog di dalam pikiranku.

"Haru"

"Nani?"

"Aku ingin menciummu" ucapku pada Haru hingga dia berhenti menggambar mollusca itu

"Aa-ano, ee-eto. Aku sih, juga mau kalo itu" balas Haru

"Tapi, aku malas mencium anak yang ribut sepertimu"

"Ha? Kapan aku ribut?"

"All the time"

Aku mencium pipi kiri Haru. Kini aku merasakan doki-doki yang hebat. Salahku sendiri. Setelahnya, Haru menjadi sangat tenang seperti hewan jinak. Tapi, dia masih suka senyum-senyum sendiri. Tidak apalah, setidaknya aku masih bisa konsen belajar. Yosh, kalau sudah begini aku bisa meraih ranking satu pararel.

Argh? Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat melihat papan pengumuman. Aku ranking dua? Ranking satu Yo-shi-da Ha-ru. Eh? Aku sudah tidak single lagi. Sebenarnya siapa Haru itu?

"Hey Shizuku" ucap Haru sambil merangkulku

"Apa-apaan?" jawabku

"Bukannya tidak apa-apa? Sekarang kau inikan sudah jadi pacarku" ucap Haru hingga membuat semuanya menganga

"Aku mau pulang aja" ucapku sembari meninggalkannya

Tak peduli betapa cepatnya aku berlari, Haru pasti bisa mengejarku. Aku mengambil headset dalam sakuku dan kupasang pada telingaku. Aku sudah memaksimalkan volume suara ini, tapi suara Haru masih saja terdengar.

"Kau seperti siput" pujanya

"Apa maumu?" ucapku

"Hey, kau sudah jadi pacarku kan?" tanyanya

"Hm"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Hm"

"Honto?"

"Hm"

"Bisakah kau buktikan?"

"..."

"Tahun baru nanti, kita habiskan waktu bersama"

"Terserah" ucapku sambil meninggalkannya

Tak apa, masih ada cara untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Semester dua aku akan menjadi ranking 1 dan memutuskan Haru. Berhati-hatilah Haru! Ingatlah dengan siapa kau bermain-main!

"Are? Kau masih saja belajar meski sedang liburan?" ucap Haru

"Pencuri!" ucapku

"Mana?" tanya Haru dengan tampang panik

"Itu" ucapku sambil menunjuk Haru

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Shizuku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kerumahku?"

"Aku lewat sini" ucap Haru sambil menunjuk loteng luar kamarku

Ha? Rupanya si baka Haru ini melompat dari loteng kamarnya ke milikku. Inikan, berjarak lima meter.

"Baka, kau bisa mati bila terjatuh dari lantai dua" ucapku

"Jantungku akan berdenyut lagi bila kau menciumku" Ucapnya

"Aho!"

"He? Sejak kapan kata 'Aho' masuk ke perbendaharaan katamu? Biasanya kau Cuma bilang 'Urusi urusan mu' begitukan?" ucapnya meniruku

"Bodo amat"

"Shizuku, ayo kita memasak"

"Harus?"

"Iya, aku mengundang Sasayan dan Natsume kemari. Nah, rupanya sudah datang"

"Biar ayahku saja yang memasak"

"Ayahmu sudah pergi berlibur dengan adikmu"

"Kau kapan bertemu dengan ayahku?"

"Tadi, setelah aku melompat kemari. Aku kebawah menemui ayahmu. Baru aku keatas lagi"

Ha? Aku tak menyadari keberadaan Haru. Jadi benar tentang rumor yang beredar itu. Haru si 'Panthom of first year'. Apakah Haru ini benar-benar hantu? Sejak kapan aku percaya hantu. Aku menyubit pipinya. Masih terasa oleh ku, jadi Haru ini bukan hantu. Apa yang sedari tadi aku lakukan? Aku harus belajar.

"Eh? Kau belajar meskipun sedang liburan ya?" tanya Sasayan

"Hm" jawabku

"Wah, pacarmu ini raji sekali Haru" ucap Natsume

"Iya, tapi aku kurang menyukai sikap Shizuku yang seperti itu" ucap Haru

"Oh ya? Makanya kita putus aja!" ucapku

"Aku khawatir kau tak bisa menikmati masa mudamu" ucap Haru dengan tampang serius

He? Kemana Haru yang tak serius. Haru? Haru? Haru? Sadarlah, apakah kau kerasukan arwah kucingku?

"Hari ini saja, kumohon habiskanlah waktu denganku dengan beristirahat dari belajarmu" ucapnya

"Hem" jawabku dengan muka terhipnotis

"Asik, ayo kita main UNO" ucap Natsume

Aku belajar dengan cepat cara memainkan kartu Uno. Jangan kagum readers, aku memang punya otak yang cemerlang. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku ini selalu melatih otakku. Tapi, kenapa otak Yoshida Haru lebih cemerlang dariku. Yosh, di kesempatan ini aku akan menunjukkan pada Haru kalau aku bisa menyainginya.

"Uno" ucapku dengan suara percaya diri karena hanya tersisa satu kartu lagi.

"Game" ucap Haru mengakhiri permainannya

Are? Lagi-lagi Haru selesai bermain lebih cepat dariku. Memangnya otak Haru itu terbuat dari apa sih? Bikin iri aja.

"Aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur aja" ucapku

"Yah, gak asik" ucap mereka bertiga Kompak

"Kalian lanjutkan saja bermain tanpaku" ucapku

"Tenang saja, akan ku bangunkan kau jam 12 nanti sayang" ucap Haru

"Terserah" jawabku

Aku tidur di ruang itu juga, kakiku kumasukkan kekolong meja tempat mereka bermain Uno. Saat aku terbangun, semuanya sudah tidur. Kulihat Haru sudah di depanku. Dia tertidur sambil tangannya merangkul lenganku. Haru terlihat polos sekali saat tertidur. Lebih polos dibanding dengan dirinya saat terjaga. Aku merasa cenut-cenut lagi. Tapi dapatku rasakan tubuh Haru, sangat hangat. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa sangat nyaman saat berada dekat dengan Haru.

Perasaan nyaman dekat Haru itu terbukti ketika Haru tak berangkat sekolah. Aku merasa sangat kesepian meski masih ada Natsume dan Sasayan. Sejak kapan aku jadi peduli dengan orang lain? Sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis begini? Pake acara kangen ama Haru. Apakah ini yang disebut rasa suka?

Sepulang sekolah aku berniat mampir ke rumah Haru. Aku mengambil beberapa buah dari kiosku. Tak aku pedulikan ayahku yang terus menerus bertanya untuk apa aku mengambil buah itu. Aku hanya menuruti saran Natsume. Kata Natsume "Bawalah beberapa buah segar saat kau menjenguk pacarmu! Pasti ia akan cepat sembuh." Oh iya, benar juga, sudah hampir empat bulan aku berpacaran dengan orang ga waras itu.

"Aku mau apel kelinci" ucap Haru

"Hah? Kalau begitu kau kupas saja sendiri" balasku

"Are? Kau tak bisa membentuk apel kelinci? Aku kira kau benar-benar hebat. Ternyata kau payah di dapur"

"Maka dari itu kupaslah sendiri"

"Shizuku, kau pacar yang baik" ucapnya dengan muka yang dibuat moe

Aku merasa nyaman saat melihat Haru ada di sekitarku. Aku penasaran, apakah aku benar-benar menyukai orang gak waras ini? Impianku sih menikah paling tidak dengan seorang kolongmerat. Tapi, aku malah menyukai cowok gak waras yang masa depannya dipertanyakan.

"Haru" panggilku

"Nani?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Iya, memang ada apa? Kau tak percaya?"

"Bukan itu"

"Kau mau bukti"

"Iya, aku mau bukti" jawabku sambil naik darah

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi, Kata-kata Haru sangat sesuatu.

"Ini buktinya, saat aku bersamamu jantungku selalu cenat-cenut. Aku merasa nyaman saat di dekatmu. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu" ucapnya

Oh, jadi apa yang Haru rasakan itu sama denganku. Rupanya, hatiku sudah benar-benar terikat dengan milik Haru. Aku sih sebenarnya gak paham banget sama arti cinta yang sebenarnya karena ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai lawan jenis. Tapi, begitu mendengar apa yang Haru katakan tadi aku jadi tahu apa itu artinya mencintai.

Aku menganga selebar-lebarnya. Aku buka mata selebar-lebarnya. Kenapa bisa? Aku ranking dua lagi di UTS ini? Argh... Aku tak bisa konsen belajar saat memikirkan Haru. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Selama ini aku telah terlena. Aku harus memutuskan Haru. Aku harus ranking satu pararel semester ini.

"Haru, aku mau kita putus" ucapku

"He?" balasnya

"Aku tak bisa belajar dengan baik saat teringat kamu"

"Oh, kalau begitu kita belajar bareng aja"

"Cumah Aku mau kita putus"

"Aku sudah belajar agar bisa menduduki ranking satu untuk menjadi pacarmu. Rasanya tidak adil kalau kau memutuskan aku tanpa alasan yang pasti"

"Oke, semester dua ini kalau kau bisa mempertahankan rankingmu hubungan kita juga bertahan"

"Oke, hidup dan matiku ada di otakku"

"Haru, tapi kapan kau belajar? Yang ku tahu kau hanya main terus" tanyaku menyelidik

"Saat aku tak pernah berangkat, aku selalu belajar di rumah. Gila aja kalau aku gak belajar, aku bisa bosan sendiri"

Hah? Dia? Tak mungkin. Dia belajar sendiri? Dia belajar dalam satu bulan itu tapi efeknya hingga sembilan bulan? Memangnya apa saja yang ia pelajari dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Apakah dia mempelajari semuanya? Aku yang tiap harinya belajar aja gak bisa sehebat dia. Argh.. kenapa aku jadi kagum gini? Yosh, aku harus bisa menduduki ranking satu.

"Lihat sayangku, hubungan kita bertahan" ucap Haru sambil merangkul pundakku

Serasa dejavu, rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku biarkan saja tangan Haru merangkulku. Cumah melepaskan diri dari Haru karena seperti yang Haru bilang, aku ini selambat siput. Okey kau kelincinya aku siputnya. Puas kau Haru?

"Shizuku, kau harusnya memberiku hadiah karena perjuanganku ini benar-benar perjuangan yang berdarah

"Masa bodoh"

"Bagaimana kalau Kissu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku sambil menjauhkan diri dari Haru yang udah manyun kearahku

Memangnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Di depan mereka semua? Gila kau Haru. Kemana akal sehatmu? Pamorku sebagai siswa rajin pasti sudah tercoreng karena berpacaran denganmu. Ah biarlah, gak penting. Bukan urusanku. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus aku urus.

"Natsume, minggirlah" ucapku pada Natsume

"Kau harus ikut Shizuku" ucap Natsume

"Iya, Haru juga ikut loh" tambah Sasayan

"Bodo amat" balasku

"Oh, jadi kau tak peduli jika aku menyebarkan foto ini?" ancam Natsume

"Iya, iya. Aku ikut" jawabku sambil meninggalkan mereka

Liburan kali ini pasti kujamin siang, sore, dan malam ada Haru. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bersama tiga orang ini berlibur di villa milik Natsume. Wah villanya besar, pinggir pantai pula. Pikiranku ngelantur lagi. Dari tadi aku kan sedang ngomel gara-gara foto itu aku jadi ikut kesini. Natsume mengambil fotoku dan Haru saat sedang tidur di malam tahun baru itu. Kalian masih ingat kan bagaimana posisi tidur kami?

"Akhirnya kita sampai" ucap Natsume

"Iya, besar sekali villanya. Kamarku dan Shizuku dimana?" tanya Haru

"Itu, di ujung sana" jawab Natsume

"Heh, memang kau pikir kita sedang bulan madu?" ucapku sambil emosi

"Iya" jawab Haru dengan tampang innocent

"Natsume, pokoknya aku tidur denganmu. Haru dengan Sasayan" ucapku menjeglek harga mati

"Yah, ayolah Shizuku..." rengek Haru

"Tidak mau, ayo Natsume kita bereskan barang kita dulu" ucapku sambil menarik Natsume

Haru, kau benar-benar sesuatu. Atau kah kau tak normal hingga mau tidur denganku? Sadar Haru, itu dilarang. Memangnya kau tak takut tergoda bisikan setan? Bagaimana kalau kita sampai macam-macam. Hah, kenapa pikiranku jadi ngeres gini. Haru itu benar-benar beda dari yang lain. Haru, aku capek sekali setelah dibuat emosi olehmu.

"Ayo sayang, kita bermain. Kau jangan duduk saja" ucap Haru

"Capek" jawabku

"Natsume, kau tahu ini apa?" tanya Sasayan

"Siput" jawab Natsume

"Itu Shizuku yang lain" ucap Haru

Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mereka lakukan? Gak mutu banget. Oh benar juga, aku ada ide. Benar-benar cemerlang. Lihat saja Haru, kau akan menyesal karena selalu menggangguku.

"Ayo Haru kita bermain" ucapku dengan senyum licik

"AYO... Mau main apa sayang?" tanya Haru

"Pasir" jawabku

"Aku suka dengan Shizuku yang seperti ini" ucapnya

"Hoi, aku dan Sasayan akan kembali ke villa dulu. Kami akan memasak" ucap Natsume

"Iya, nanti kami menyusul" ucapku dengan cepat

"Heh.. Shizuku tumben ya semangat gitu main sama Haru" ucap Natsume

"Iya, apa dia type Tsundere ya" balas Sasayan

Oi, aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan kalian dari sini!

"Kamu mau kubangunkan istana? Istana untuk kita berdua?" tanya Haru

"Tidak sayang, aku minta tolong galikan saja pasirnya" balasku

"Cukup?"

"Kurang dalam sayang"

"Masih kurang?"

"Iya sayang"

"Memangnya kita mau buat apa?"

"Kuburanmu!"

Dengan cepat aku memendam tubuh Haru dengan pasir galiannya sendiri. Yatta, aku menang. Aku mengubur tubuh Haru hingga sebatas leher. Aku sangat capek hanya karena menata pasir itu.

"Permainan macam apa ini?" tanya Haru

"Culik-culikan sayang, sekarang kau adalah sanderaku" jawabku dengan puas

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku lapar sayang, aku mau makan dulu"

"Lepaskan, lepaaskan aku. Tolong..."

"Sana minta tolong sama ombak"

Aku kekenyangan. Makanan ini belum cukup mengganti energi yang aku gunakan untuk mengubur Haru. Oh iya, sudah 4 jam berlalu. Are.. hampir petang. Gawat, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku langsung belari ke tempat Haru. Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan. Aku bisa membunuh pacarku itu. Ombak akan pasang karena bulan purnama hampir muncul. Bodoh.. kenapa aku kelewatan gini. Kulihat Haru terdiam di tempatnya.

"Haru..." panggilku tapi dia tak menyahut

Dengan tenaga seadanya, aku menggali lagi pasir yang mengubur tubuh Haru. Capek sekali hingga tanganku terasa lemas. Tubuhku tergeletak.

"Are?" ucap Haru

"..." aku ngosngosan

"Kau membebaskan ku? Bukankah aku sanderamu?"

"Cukup Haru, sudahi kekonyolan ini"

"Aku lapar Shizuku, ayo kita kembali ke Villa"

"..."

"Shizuku?"

"Nani?"

"Ayo kita kembali"

"Tak bisa"

"Dosta?"

"Badanku lemas sekali setelah menggali pasir itu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan macam-macam. Ini di pinggir pantai"

"Jadi aku boleh macam-macam dimana? Di kamar?"

"Baka"

"Ayo Shizuku"

"Loh?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu"

Oh, jadi tadi Haru mendekati tubuhku karena akan menggendongku. Baka.. sejak kapan pikiranku jadi ngeres begini? Haru tak marah sama sekali padaku. Justru dia tersenyum-senyum terus. Mungkin karena kesempatan ia menggendongku. Dasar bodoh Haru. Aku hampir saja membunuhmu.

"Are, airnya mengenai kakiku?" ucap Haru

Lihat kan Haru? Betapa bodohnya diriku? Aku hampir saja membunuhmu. Bila tadi aku tak cepat-cepat datang kemari, kau mau jadi apa? Mungkin kau sudah wafat mendahuluiku. Kau sangat bodoh Haru. Tak pernah kubayangkan kalau aku mencintai cowok bodoh ini.

"Loh? Shizuku, kamu kenapa?" tanya Natsume

"..." hanya ngosngosan

"Apakah, kalian telah melakukan itu?" tanya Sasayan

"Hm" jawab Haru sambil tersenyum

Eh? Itu salah paham. Tapi apa daya aku tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi karena capek. Mereka kira aku dan Haru sudah melakukan itu karena rambutku acak-acakan. Hey, rambutku acak-acakan gara-gara menggali pasir itu. Kau juga Haru, apakah kau tak paham maksud mereka?

"Kalian lakukan berapa kali Haru? Sampai Shizuku ngosngosan seperti ini?" tanya Sasayan

"Satu kali" jawab Haru

"Oh, ya sudah kalian disini saja. Aku dan Sasayan akan pergi. Kami ngerasa gak enak kalau ganggu kalian" ucap Natsume

Nani? Apa yang terjadi? Hey, itu salah paham. Kumohon Natsume, Sasayan, kembalilah. Aku sudah tak berdaya. Bagaimana kalau Haru macam-macam denganku

"Hey, kau kenapa kau jawab iya?" ucapku dengan tenaga yang tersisa

"Iya, kita kan bermain. Kita bermain satu kali kan? Kita bermain culik-culikan?" jawab Haru dengan tampang innocent

Hah? Apa? Apakah pacarku sebodoh ini? Haru sadarlah. Kalau bodoh ya jangan keterlaluan donk. Kebodohanmu tidak hanya menyusahkan dirimu. Tapi juga aku!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mitty, mungkin maksud Ha..."

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri!" ucapku memotong ucapan Natsume

Kulihat Natsume meninggalkanku dengan mata sudah berair. Salah siapa dia membela Haru. Haru bertindak keterlaluan hari ini. Dia menempelkan tubuh siput yang berlendir pada kulitku. Pantas saja kalau aku sampai menangis tak tertahan seperti ini. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku takut siput. Aku langsung pulang ke villa untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhku sampai bersih. Sudah begitu, masih aku bersihkan lagi seluruh tubuhku dengan cairan pencuci tangan beralkohol. Kini, aku justru menjadi pusing. Salahku sendiri mengoleskan cairan anti kuman ini keseluruh tubuh. Aku bilas lagi tubuhku sampai bersih. Aku merasa lemas sekali. Aku memakan makanan yang ada di kulkas.

Aku terbangun dengan rambut singa, jadi aku menyisir rambut. "Natsume, aku pinjam sisirmu" teriakku. Tak ada yang menyahut teriakanku. Memangnya mereka pikir aku akan mengkhawatirkan mereka? Masa bodoh ah, gak penting. Gelap, aku rasa ada yang menculikku. Kenapa di saat seperti ini? Di saat semuanya sedang tidak di villa. Ini saat-saat berharga karena aku bisa belajar. Sang penculik menutup mataku. Tapi bodoh, dia menculikku tapi sempat-sempatnya pake parfum? Baka Haru, idiot sekali. Aku sangat paham bau ini.

"Haru, lepaskan aku!" ucapku

"Siapa Haru? Haruskah kita minta tembusan pada Haru? " ucap Sasayan yang suaranya dibesar-besarkan

"Sasayan, buka penutup mataku. Kalian bodoh sekali dalam hal menculik" ucapku

"Oh, iya. Kalau masalah menculik pacarku ahlinya. Kemarin dia menculikku" ucap Haru

"Haru, bagaimana kalo Mitty tahu ini kita" ucap Natsume

"Aku mendengarnya" ucapku

"Kau yakin? Meminta kami membuka penutup mata ini sayang?" tanya Haru

"Hm"

"Tada..."

"Happy birthday Shizuku, Happy birthday Shizuku, Happy birthday Happy Birthday, Happy birthday Shizuku"

Aku bingung. Ini pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Hati kecilku berteriak gembira. Apakah seperti ini rasanya merayakan ulang tahun? Sebenarnya perasaanku sih campur aduk. Kulihat Haru membawa kue dengan lilin yang membentuk angka 16. Apakah benar yang aku pikirkan selama ini hanya belajar? Hingga aku saja tak ingat kapan ulang tahunku?

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga. Sekarang juga, sekarang juga"

Saat aku hendak meniup lilin itu, Natsume mencegahku. Apa-apaan sih? Oh rupanya saat seseorang meniup lilin ulang tahunnya itu harus sambil memikirkan permohonan? Apa-apaan sih? Aku baru tahu yang seperti itu.

"Potong kue"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimana kita bisa memakan kue ini kalau tidak dipotong terlebih dulu?" tanyaku dengan geram. Memangnya mereka pikir aku tak tahu akan hal itu?

"Are? Bukannya saat kita memotong kue ulang tahun, semuanya menyanyi seperti itu? Mitty kau tak tahu?" tanya Natsume

"..." skakmat aku hanya terdiam

"Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah merayakan ulang tahun ya?" tanya Sasayan

"Iya iya, aku kalah. Aku mengakuinya. Puas?" ucapku

"Shizuku" ucap Haru sambil mengoleskan krim kue itu ke pipiku

"Haru, aku sudah mandi tadi sore!" ucapku sambil mengejar Haru

"Sudahlah, jadi makan kuenya tidak?" tanya Sasayan

Kurasakan roti ini dalam mulutku, enak sekali. Kemana saja diriku selama ini? Heh? Kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti ini? Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku harus belajar. Bisa-bisa otakku kental gara-gara aku bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Haru

"Belajar" jawabku

"Loh? Acaranya belum selesai" ucap Natsume

"Terus, acara apa lagi?" Tanyaku

"Presento!" ucap Haru

Hadiah? Ini pertama kalinya aku menerima barang dari orang lain. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membuka bungkusan kado itu. Aku menangis setelah membuka kado yang diberi Haru. Memangnya apa-apaan? Dia mengadoku cangkang kerang. Kulihat dia malah mendekatiku seraya memegangi cangkang kerang itu. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan Haru?

"Nah, ini cantik" ucap Haru

"Dari mananya?" ucapku sambil ngambek ga jelas

"Kau takut sama kerang juga? Ku kira kau hanya takut siput" ucap Sasayan

"Mitty, lihat tanganmu!" ucap Natsume

"Lepaskan, lepaskan!" ucapku

"Tenang, ini hanya gelang. Aku sudah mencucinya sebelum menyusunnya jadi gelang" ucap Haru

"Kau, yang membuatnya?" tanyaku

Ku lihat Haru hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Merekan menyuruhku membuka kado kedua. Katanya sih kado dari Mitty dan Sasayan. Apa-apaan? Mereka mengadoku siput raksasa. Aku semakin depresi karena mereka bertiga. Natsume menggendong siput raksasa itu kearahku. Saat Natsume menyentuhkan siput itu kearahku, loh? Kok terasa lembut?

"Mitty, kau takut siput versi boneka juga?" tanya Natsume

"Siapa bilang?" jawabku ketus

Mungkin diriku sudah sangat stress hingga tak bisa membedakan siput asli dengan boneka siput. Aku sangat stress berada disini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi, begitu tiba saatnya kami pulang. Ada yang terasa berat di hatiku. Mungkin, aku mulai merasakan nyaman tinggal di sini bersama mereka.

Aku merasakan perasaan tak ingin pulang meski aku sudah berada di mobil. Karena aku tak mau memikirkan hal yang seperti itu, aku membaca buku biologiku. Hah? Kenapa aku harus kebetulan membuka halaman ini? Disini ada gambar mollusca. Ku tutup buku ini dengan cepat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Haru yang sudah tertidur di pangkuanku. Sesekali dia ngelindur menyebut namaku. Aku biarkan sajalah, aku juga ingin tidur.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Tak ada yang istimewa sih. Tapi, ini. Aku serasa tertarik ke black hole. Apa? Nilai ulangan Biologiku hanya dapat 98? Sedangkan Haru... sudahlah pasti kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Aku geram karena salah menjawab di soal yang menanyakan klasifikasi Mollusca. Kenapa harus ada Mollusca di dunia ini? Haru dengan wajah tersenyum memamerkan nilai sempurnanya itu keseluruh anak di kelasku. Sadarlah Haru, mereka sangat ketakutan melihat muka sangarmu. Dan lagi yang membuatku tambah geram. Aku satu kelas lagi dengan mereka bertiga di tahun kedua ini.

"Mitty, kau dapat nilai berapa?" tanya Natsume

Aku hanya menunjukkan kertas ulanganku kearahnya

"Wah? Ini tiga kali lipat punyaku" ucapnya

Udah ga kaget sih kalau Natsume dapat nilai segitu. Tapi begitu mapel olahraga, dia terlihat sangat jago. Bukan terlihat sih, memang aslinya aja dia menonjol di bidang itu. Kulihat Haru juga hebat di olah raga. Mungkin ini sebabnya Haru bisa meraih ranking satu. Dia hebat di semua mata pelajaran. Mungkin kalau aku hebat juga dalam olahraga, aku bisa menyainginya. Aku bisa meminta putus dengan Haru karena aku bisa menyainginya. Tapi, perasaanku berkata lain. Sekarang yang aku rasakan adalah, aku tak mau berpisah dengan Haru.

"Ayah, itu kenapa?" Tanyaku pada ayahku

"Sepertinya keluarga Yoshida akan pindah. Jadi mereka menyewa truk untuk mengangkut barang pindahan" jawab ayahku

"Are? Sejak kapan kau jadi mempedulikan orang lain?" tanya ayahku

Aku hanya meninggalkan ayahku begitu saja tanpa menjawab. Kesal sih ditanggapi begitu oleh ayahku. Tapi, ada yang membuatku lebih kesal lagi. Apakah, aku dan Haru harus berpisah kota? Di saat aku sedang sedih seperti ini, Haru malah sering tersenyum. Menyebalkan, apakah kau senang bila harus berpisah denganku? Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'Karma'. Dulu, aku selalu menunjukkan sikap yang menolak keberadaan Haru di sekitarku. Tapi sekarang, itu terbalik. Justru posisiku dan Haru tertukar.

"Haru, kau terlihat sangat senang. Apa karena dicium Mitty?" tanya Natsume

"Tidak" jawab Haru dengan muka berseri-seri

"Terus apa? Kau berhasil mencium Shizuku" tanya Sasayan

"Kalian berhenti ngomong kaya gitu ngapa? Emangnya aku sama Haru terlihat kaya pasangan Hentai?" ucapku pada mereka dengan emosi meluap-luap

"Kalau aku dicium Shizuku sih pasti sangat bahagia. Tapi hal ini lebih membuatku bahagia" ucap Haru

"Oh ya?" balasku ketus

"Iya, keluargaku akan pindah. Jadi aku akan bahagia" ucap Haru

"Oh ya?" balasku sambil menaikkan nadaku

"Iya Shizuku, aku sangat bahagia" ucapnya

"Loh, Mitty mau kemana?" tanya Natsume

Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya mengunci mulut sambil meninggalkan mereka. Oh, mungkin Haru akan tersenyum puas bila aku menangis karena merindukan dirinya. Haru kamu jahat.

Beberapa hari ini aku terus menerus mendiamkan Haru. Tak kupedulikan lagi tingkahnya yang mengganggu konsentrasiku. Aku diam saja saat dia mencoba melawak di depanku.

"Mitty, kau kenapa diam terus?" tanya Natsume

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku

"Kata Haru, kau selalu mendiamkannya" jawab Natsume

"Oh, kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku?" Tanyaku

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku begini karena mencoba membalas kebaikan Haru" ucapnya

"Masa bodoh" ucapku

"Shizuku..." Haru memanggilku

"Hm" jawabku dengan mata yang tetap membaca buku kecil

"Kau kenapa marah? Apakah aku selalu mengganggumu? Okey, kalau begitu aku akan pindah saja" ucapnya

"Ha? Apa-apaan maksudmu? Bukannya kau senang bila bisa pindah? Jangan berlagak sedih karena kamu akan pindah rumah. Kau senangkan bila melihatku sedih merindukan kamu? Kamu akan puas kan? Iya kan? Kau puas melihatku sendiri disini merindukanmu? Kau puaskan? Bila aku selalu memikirkanmu?" tanyaku dengan emosi meluap-luap

"Shizuku..." ucap Haru

"Apa? Kalau begitu kau pindah saja sekarang juga. Bila kau pindah, aku akan meraih ranking satu. Dengan begitu hubungan kita juga berakhir" ucapku

"Kau salah paham" ucap Sasayan

"Apa? Kau mau membelanya?" tanyaku pada Sasayan

"Dia senang karena dia akan tinggal dirumahmu. Itu kenapa dari kemarin dia sumringah terus" ucap Sasayan

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Hilang sudah harga diriku. Tercoreng mukaku. Aku malu karena berkata seperti itu sama saja mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Haru. Tapi, apa? Haru akan tinggal seatap denganku?

"Iya sayang. Kita bisa bertemu setiap hari" ucapnya

"Aku mau pulang aja" ucapku sambil ngambek

Aku meninggalkan mereka di taman itu. Tapi aku tambah sebal karena langkah siputku. Mungkin ini alasan Haru bilang kalau siput itu adalah diriku yang lain. Tentu saja Haru berhasil mengejarku.

"Shizuku, ayo pulang bersama" ucapnya

"..."

"Shizuku, kau ini mirip Mollusca"

"Karena aku pelan seperti siput?"

"Tidak"

"Terus apa?"

"Hatimu"

"Ada apa dengan hatiku?"

"Kau terlihat sangat keras dari luar, seperti mollusca"

"Apa hubungannya?" ucapku sambil ngambek

"Ada. Kau bersikap dingin dan keras untuk menutupi hatimu yang lembek, seperti halnya cangkang mollusca untuk menutupi tubuh lunaknya"

"Kurang ajar, aku lembek darimananya?"

"Nyatanya kau bisa menangis karena takut berpisah denganku"

"Aku mau pulang aja"

"Kau tahu jalan pulang?"

Begitulah cerita konyol yang terjadi antara aku dan Haru. Kami yang sama-sama polos, dan selalu bertingkah konyol. Tapi, sudahlah tak apa. Memang benar kata Haru, diriku ini seperti Mollusca. Terlihat dingin dan cuek, tapi di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku selalu memperhatikan Haru. Tak butuh anak kolongmerat untuk mencuri hatiku, justru anak idiot seperti Haru yang bisa mencuri hatiku.

-The end-


End file.
